


Day 12: Personal Experience (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [12]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Implied Laurence/Ludwig, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence visits a concert in which Ludwig, his boyfriend, performs, but gets himself into a predicament when the cold drink he had catches up with him.
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Day 12: Personal Experience (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Laurence visits a concert in which Ludwig, his boyfriend, performs, but gets himself into a predicament when the cold drink he had catches up with him.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Excuse me, sir, you can't bring this in with you.”

 _Crap._ , Laurence thought quietly to himself. 

“Can I leave it with you and get it back after the concert?”, he asked the guard. 

“That should be possible.”, he said. “Food and drinks are sold in the lobby of the hall, please notice that we can't make any exceptions, not even for you, Vicar.” 

“It's fine.”, Laurence said, entering the hall, though he still mourned for the flask full of alcohol that he couldn't take with him. It wasn't meant for the concert, he genuinely enjoyed to see Ludwig play, but he wanted to get over the part where people inevitable would speak to him in the lobby and it was easier for him when he got drunk. 

In the lobby he had to realize that there were indeed food and drinks to buy, but after a quick look, no alcohol. He sighed and leaned against a wall. Of course he would have to get through this part sober. 

Even though the amount of alcohol he had brought wouldn't even have made him very drunk, since he took the blood he needed to drink copious amount before he would get smashed, he wasn't looking forward to the one or two hours until the concert started. The alcohol would have helped to numb his mind and block out all the people he wasn't interested at talking to. 

It couldn't be helped. He just had to get it over with until the concert started. 

At least they sold Yharnam pretzels... the originals. Laurence walked over to the booth to get one. After he had enjoyed this snack, he was rather thirsty (curse his desire to eat all his food as salty as possible) and got to get a glass of water. 

After he had sipped on it he frowned, by the old blood, that water was _ice cold_. Had they stored it outside in the snow? He didn't like winter and the cold anyway, and so drinking this water wasn't a nice sensation. It made him feel like not only his outside was freezing, but his inside too. He quickly finished the water, hoping that it would be enough to quench his thirst. He wasn't looking forward to drink a second glass of ice water. 

After the glass was empty, he leaned at the wall again, lost in his own thoughts as he heard a voice calling to him: “Excuse me, aren't you the Vicar of the Healing Church?” 

He turned his head to see two noble woman addressing him. Ah, time to get a smile on his face and put up an act. Hopefully they would leave him alone soon. 

Unfortunately, the talk went on quite a while and the two woman only said their goodbyes once the concert was five minutes from starting. Laurence still had the empty water glass in the hand. He put in on a nearby table, the employees should get it. For now, he should head for the concert hall. 

As he got on the move, he noticed the sign for the bathrooms and considered if he should go before he went into the hall, but because there still was a small line and he didn't even felt like he had to go, he had gone before he left and only had one glass of water so far, he decided against it. Laurence went into the hall and found his seat in the first row. He sat down and flipped out the program to check when Ludwig would perform. 

It seemed like he was scheduled for around thirty minutes into the concert. The first part would be performed by the Yharnam orchestra. Laurence slumped down in his seat and waited for the performance to start. 

He got slightly worried when the members of the orchestra streamed in and took a seat beside their instruments because at that same moment he felt a tiny twinge in his bladder. 

While it was possible for him to just get up and go to the bathroom, in the meantime the line would be ceased for sure, he felt it would be very inappropriate when he would go right before the concert started. Besides, he would be easily able to wait until there would be a break. They wouldn't let them sit still for three hours. In these concerts they was usual a break around ninety minutes in. 

Laurence banned the sensation in his bladder at the very back of his mind and decided to enjoy the performance instead. 

Ten minutes later Laurence had the assumption that something was wrong. He squirmed around in his seat, wondering just how quick his bladder had filled up. But he was certain he could still hold it. He just wasn't so sure if he would make it until the break... 

Twenty minutes into the concert Laurence had crossed his legs and tried to even out his breathing. He felt utterly desperate. There was no way he would make it until a break, but... Ludwig's performance would start soon. He surely would make it until he started and then would be able to run once he finished. 

Minutes later Laurence wanted to bail on this plan. He had to piss so bad and he now had an idea what it was. The ice cold water he had earlier wasn't taken kindly by his cold hating body and apparently had made his kidney's work at lightning speed, so that they had filled up his bladder in record timing. 

Laurence glanced at the clock. It would be three minutes until Ludwig's performance... but...

...he wouldn't make it. He knew when he would have to wait until Ludwig was finished he would surely wet his seat. Besides, he wouldn't be able to enjoy his performance when he would have to try with all of his might to not wet himself. 

He just had to act quick. He had to run to the bathroom, pee and come back before Ludwig would be on the stage. 

Laurence stood up, winced as a pang of desperation hit him, ducked as he saw the glances of some Yharnam nobles on him and hurried out of the hall. The moment he was out of sight of the nobles, he smashed one hand between his legs to keep the flood inside of him. 

As he was outside, he had to scan the room again to find the bathrooms, only knowing that he had passed them on his way to the hall. Once he found the sign, he hurried over to them and swung the door open, stumbling to the next best urinal where he briefly fought with his pants. Luckily they weren't stubborn and opened without trouble, so that he could pull himself out and let loose. 

A shaky sigh of relief escaped him as a thick stream splattered on porcelain. That had been close. Now he only had to make it back before Ludwig entered the stage. 

Only problem was... that his stream didn't intend to end. He couldn't believe how quick his bladder had gotten that full, because it went on and on without ever loosing at intensity. It was a gorgeous freeing feeling, but he only wanted to get back to the hall. At least he could still hear the music and knew that he still had some time. 

His never ending stream decided to cease right the moment the music stopped. Laurence didn't bother with shaking off, in the dark hopefully nobody would see when there would be a dark spot at his pants. Instead he quickly washed his hand and ran back to the concert hall, feeling utterly relieved. 

He managed to sit down on his seat right as Ludwig entered the stage, slightly out of breath. As Ludwig spotted him he gave him a smile and Laurence gave it back and waved to him. 

The rest of the concert and especially the performance of his boyfriend Laurence could follow with an eased mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, something similar happened to me at a concert once, but I had the tough luck to actually miss out on a whole song. Laurence had more luck than I had here.
> 
> I am not super happy with this one, because it feels awkward writing about stuff that happened to myself, but having to put another character in my shoes. I still hope that I managed to deliver something good.
> 
> Please don't be shy with commenting. Anon commenting is on if you need it.


End file.
